Lion King PJO Version
by PyroTy100
Summary: Need I say more.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rises, all the animals in the Pride Lands gather from near and far to a large rock called Pride Rock.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)_

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

As the animals gathered, Poseidon, the king lion, stood majestically on Pride Rock, with golden fur and a jet black mane. As he overlooked the animals as they gathered around, he saw the small yellow-billed hornbill Hermes fly up to him. He bowed to the king who nodded back respectfully. Then, the crowd of animals split to make a path for Chiron, the local soothsayer. When he made his way up to the perch, he smiled and Poseidon hugged the old baboon and friend. He led Chiron to where his wife, Sally, was cradling a newborn cub with distinct sea-green eyes.

Chiron smiled and rattled his staff over the cub as a blessing. He then broke a fruit in half and painted a mark on his forehead. Then he took some sand and sprinkled it on the cub's forehead, which caused him to sneeze. Poseidon and Sally smiled as Chiron took the cub and walked to the edge of Pride Rock. He hoisted the cub up to show the crowd of animals, who cheered and whooped with joy, and then bowed in reverence to the new prince.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

* * *

In a cave behind Pride Rock…

A mouse comes out of his hole, but as soon as he gets comfortable, he senses danger. But as he tries to run away, a paw quickly stops him and pulls him up to the face of the dark furred lion Hades, Poseidon's brother.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he asks the mouse, "You see I, well I, will never be king. And you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu."

And just as he is about to eat the mouse a voice said, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

The lion followed the voice to a certain hornbill and replied, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce that King Poseidon's on his way," he said bowing politely, "So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." As Hades' attention was on Hermes, the mouse decided to use this advantage to escape.

"Oh, look Hermes you made me lose my lunch."

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia"

"Ooo, I quiver with fear," the lion said with a mischievous smile, advancing toward Hermes.

"Now, Hades, don't look at me that way…Help!" was all he said before Hades pounced and trapped him in his mouth.

"Hades," said a deep voice.

"Mmhmm," he said.

"Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, your majesty," he said before Hades 'released' him.

"Why if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," Hades said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Sally and I didn't see you at the presentation of Perseus," Poseidon said, getting right to the point.

"That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful," he said, sharpening his claws on the rock, "Must've slipped my mind."

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line," Hermes said.

"Well, I was first in line, until the little hairball was born."

"That 'hairball' is my son and your future king-"

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy," Hades said, turning away from Poseidon.

"Don't turn your back on me, Hades."

"Oh no, Poseidon, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Poseidon roared and ran in front of Hades.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with bared teeth.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity, why not?" Hermes asked, disappointed.

"Well, as far as brains go I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength…" he said looking at

Poseidon, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He passed Poseidon and Hermes and walked away.

Hermes sighed and perched Poseidon's shoulder, "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?"

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," Hermes said smiling.

"Hermes," Poseidon said, trying to hide his smile.

"And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him." Poseidon laughed at Hermes' amusing comment.

* * *

Later that day, a large storm enveloped the Pride Lands. And in a large baobab tree, **(A/N: Look it up)** Chiron painted a picture of a small lion cub with sea-green eyes. "Percy," he said, painting the final mark on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Lion King**

A few years later…

Percy ran to the edge of the perch to watch the sunrise and smiled. With a grin on his face, he ran back inside the den to get his father.

"Dad, dad, c'mon dad we gotta go, wake up," the young cub called to his sleeping father. He jumped over the other lionesses until he reached his parents continuously saying, "Dad, dad…"

"Your son's awake," Sally told her husband.

"Before sunrise he's your son," Poseidon groaned, sleepily.

Percy kept trying to get his father up by calling him and even pulling on his ear but failed. He finally had enough and head-butted Poseidon and said, "You promised."

Poseidon opened his eyes to the glare his son was giving him and said, "Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up."

"Yeah," Percy said in approval, running out of the den, with his parents not far behind.

Percy rubbed up against his mother's leg before she gave him a small push and smiled as he followed his father to the top of Pride Rock.

"Look, Percy," Poseidon said, watching the sunrise, "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow," Percy said, amazed.

"A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Percy, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches…" Percy said. He looked toward the dark place in the distance. "What about that shadowy place?" he asked.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Percy."

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants?"

"Well there's more to being king than getting your way all the time," Poseidon said, walking toward the Savannah.

"There's more?"

Poseidon chuckled and led Percy through the Savannah. "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

"Yes, Percy, but let me explain. When we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass, and so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, sire," Hermes said swooping down on a nearby rock.

"Good morning, Hermes," Poseidon greeted.

"Checking in with the morning report."

"Fire away." **(A/N: I'm using the Special Edition, so I'm sorry if you're upset.)**

_Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all_

_Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall_

_Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks_

_Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!"_

_We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch_

_Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch_

As Hermes is giving his report, Percy spots a gopher and tries to catch it.

_This is the morning report_

_Gives you the long and the short_

_Every grunt, roar, and snort_

_Not a "tale" I distort_

_On the morning report_

Poseidon notices his son and asks, "What are you doing, son?

"Pouncing."

"Let and old pro show you how it's done."

_The buffalo have got a beef_

_About this season's grass_

"Stay low to the ground."

_Warthogs have been thwarted_

_In attempts to save their gas_

"Yeah, stay low to the ground right."

_Flamingoes in the pink and_

_Chasing secretary birds_

"Shh, not a sound."

_Saffron is this season's color_

_Seen in all the herds_

"Take it slow."

_Moving down the rank and file_

_To near the bottom rung_

"One more step."

_Far too many beetles are_

_Quite frankly in the dung_

"Then pounce!"

"Aaaaaak!" Hermes screamed as Percy pounced on him. Then Percy started to sing, while trying to catch Hermes.

_This is the morning report_

_Gives you the long and the short_

_Every grunt, roar, and snort_

_Not a "tale" I distort_

_On the morning report_

Percy caught Hermes, spun him and let him go, much to Poseidon's enjoyment as he laughed and said,

"That's very good."

Then the gopher that Percy was trying to catch appeared and said, "Hermes."

"Yes."

He saluted and said, "Sir, news from the underground."

Poseidon looked at Percy and said, "Now this time—" but he cut off by Hermes.

"Sire, hyenas in the Pride Lands," he said with fear.

Poseidon jumped away to attend the distress. "Hermes, take Percy home."

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?"

"No, son," and he ran to defend against the hyenas.

Percy scoffed and said, "I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king, and then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid

pooches from dawn until dusk."

* * *

Back at Pride Rock…

Hades was sulking in the shadows, looking for a dark, quiet place to rest.

"Hey, Uncle Hades, guess what," Percy said, running up to him.

"I despise guessing games," he said, turning to the young cub.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock."

"Oh goody," Hades said, sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all."

"Yes, well forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know," and he slumped down to the

ground.

Percy lay on top of him and said, "Hey, Uncle Hades, when I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

Percy laughed, rolled off of him and said, "You're so weird."

"You have no idea," he said, sitting up, "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything," Percy replied.

"He didn't show you that rise in the northern border?"

Percy sighed, "Well, no, he said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right it's far too dangerous, only the bravest lions go there."

"Well, I'm brave," Percy said standing up, "What's out there?"

"Well, I'm sorry Percy I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Percy, Percy I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew," he said, patting his head.

"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective. An Elephant Graveyard is no place for a young prince—oops."

"An Elephant what? Whoa!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much," Hades said overdramatically, "Well, I suppose you would've found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all. Just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Percy innocently smiled and said, "No problem."

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun," Hades said, sending him off," And remember, it's our little secret."

Percy ran off and Hades smiled despicably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Lion King**

Percy ran around Pride Rock until he came across the Lioness' Hangout, where he found his best friend, Annabeth, 'taking a bath'.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted her.

"Hi Percy."

"C'mon, I just heard about this great place," he whispered to her.

"Percy, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath," she said, slightly agitated.

"And it's time for yours," Sally said from a nearby rock and picked him up with her mouth to give him his 'bath'.

"Mom, Mom you're messing up my mane," Percy whined, annoyed, as she licked him clean. **(A/N: Nobody get any funny ideas…ya Nasties)**

When she was done, she looked at her son lovingly.

"Okay, okay I'm clean, can we go now?" Percy asked, jumping from Sally's grasp.

"So where are we going? It better not be any place dumb."

"No, it's really cool."

"So, where is this 'really cool' place?" Sally asked, suspiciously.

"Oh," Percy thought for a second and said, "A-around the water hole."

"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?" Annabeth asked him.

"I'll show you when we get there," Percy whispered through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Annabeth said, now understanding, "Uh, Mom can I go with Percy?"

Annabeth's mom, Athena, thought about it and said, "Hmm, what do you think Sally?"

"Well…"

"Pleeeease?" the young cubs asked smiling.

"It's alright with me," the cubs jumped for joy and were about to leave, "As long as Hermes goes with you."

Percy and Annabeth stopped and Percy said, "No, not Hermes."

On the way to the water hole…

"Step lively," Hermes said as he flew overhead, "The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

"So where are we really going?" Annabeth quietly asked, trying not to alert Hermes.

"An Elephant Graveyard," Percy whispered back.

"Wow!"

"Shhh, Hermes," Percy said, gesturing to their chaperone.

"Right, so how're we gonna ditch the dodo?"

Just as Percy was telling her his plan, Hermes glanced at them talking, swooped down and said, "Oh look at you two, little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah. Your parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all."

""Be-what?" Percy asked.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced," Hermes explained.

"Meaning?" Annabeth asked.

"One day you two are going to be married." They both responded with disgusted looks.

"I can't marry her," Percy said, "She's my friend."

"Yeah, it'd be too weird," Annabeth added.

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well, when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around."

"Well, in that case you're fired."

"Mm, nice try, but only the king can do that."

"Well, he is the future king," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet, I don't and with an attitude like that I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Hmm, not the way I see it."

Percy jump in front of Hermes, _I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"You've rather a long way to go young master, if you think…"

_No one saying, "Do this"_

"Now when I said that—"

_No one saying, "Be there"_

"What I meant was—"

_No one saying, "Stop that"_

"What you don't realize—"

_No one saying, "See here"_

"Now see here!"

_Free to run around all day_

"Well, that's definitely out."

_Free to do it all my way!_

Hermes weaved all around as he caught up to the cubs.

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Percy started gathering animals all around them to join in.

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight_

"Not yet!"

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Percy's finest fling_

Then all the animals sang.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_To be king!_

In the anarchy, Percy and Annabeth were able to slip away unnoticed, while Hermes was under a rhino's rear.

"I beg your pardon, Madame, but…Get off!" Hermes' muffled voice said, "Percy? Annabeth?"

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot. And I highly suggest listening and watching the song above or else you might not know what's happening.**

**-Ty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Lion King…Darn you Disney!**

**On with the story…**

As the young cubs ran from a "distracted" Hermes, they laughed with accomplishment at the successfulness of their plan.

"Alright it worked," Percy said as they stopped by a nearby rock.

"We lost him," Annabeth agreed.

"I am a genius," Percy said with pride.

"Hey genius it was my idea," Annabeth retorted, her smile disappearing.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me."

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked, with a grin, and pounced on Annabeth. But when they rolled, Annabeth turned the tables and pinned Percy down, taking him by surprise.

"Haha, pinned ya," Annabeth said with triumph.

"Hey, let me up," Percy said aggravated.

But while Annabeth was feeling all prideful, Percy smiled and pounced on her by surprise, sending them tumbling down a dark slope. When they hit level ground, somehow Annabeth wound-up pinning Percy again.

"Pinned ya again," she said smiling down at him. Then out of nowhere a pillar of steam came out of the ground, surprising both of them.

When the steam cleared, they were speechless at their unfamiliar surroundings. They saw something on a nearby incline and walked toward it, their mouths still hanging open, and what they saw, when they reached it, was an elephant skull.

"This is it," Percy said, "We made it."

They both walked over to the skull's tusk to look over to see the rest of the Elephant Graveyard, they looked at each other in amazement and said, "Whoa," as they looked at the vast amounts of elephant skeletons.

"It's really creepy," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah…" Percy agreed, "Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble."

"I know," Percy said still smiling.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," Annabeth said curiously.

"There's only one way to know. C'mon, let's go check it out," Percy said as he was about to enter the skull, but was stopped by a body of blue feathers.

"Wrong, the only checking out you will do will be to check out of here," Hermes said, shooing Percy back from the skull.

"Oh man," Percy said disappointedly.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands."

"Look Banana Beak is scared," Percy mocked.

"It's Mr. Banana Beck to you, Fuzzy," Hermes said, pushing Percy's nose threateningly, "And right now we are in very, real danger."

"Danger? Ha, I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HAHAHAHA!"

Then from behind Percy came sudden maniacal laughter, scaring Percy right out of his wits as he hid behind Hermes and Annabeth. Then from the inside of the skull, three hyenas emerged forth, laughing.

"Well, well, well Luke, what have we got here?" asked the female hyena that came from the skull's mouth.

"Hmm, I don't know Kelli, uh, what do you think Ethan?" the hyena 'Luke' asked the other hyena behind him.

"Oohaha, oohahaha," Ethan laughed, crazily.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers!" Luke accused the group.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you, a simple navigational error," Hermes said nervously, trying to slip away, but a paw caught his tail, stopping him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, I know you, you're Poseidon's little stooge," Kelli said, a tad amused.

"I, Madame, am the king's majordomo," Hermes corrected.

"And that would make you…" Luke said to Percy as they circled them.

"The future king," Percy finished for him.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Kelli threatened.

"Pfft, you can't do anything to me."

"Hehehe, technically they can, we are on their land," Hermes corrected him nervously.

"But, Hermes, you told me they were nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid pooches."

"_Ix-nay_ on the _upid-stay_."

"Who you callin' _upid-stay_?" Luke yelled.

"My, my, my, oh look at the sun, it's time to go."

"What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner," Kelli said menacingly.

"Yeah, we could have whatever's 'lion' around," Luke said and laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one. Make mine a 'cub' sandwich. What'cha think?" She said and they both started cracking up.

Ethan started jumping up and down pointing and blabbering, and Kelli said, "What Ethan?"

Luke followed where Ethan's paws were pointing and asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to-go?"

"No why?"

"'Cause, there it goes!" Luke yelled, pointing to their runaway dinner.

Percy and Annabeth ran through skeletons trying to get away. Hermes followed them by air but was stopped mid-air and yanked back by his tail.

When they stopped to catch their breath, Annabeth asked Percy, "Did we lose 'em?"

"I think so," he replied, but then he looked around and asked, "Where's Hermes?"

Hermes screamed as he tried to fly away and escape his canine captors.

"Little majordomo bird, hippity-hop all the way to the birdy boiler," Luke said, directing Hermes into a crater of boiling water.

"Oh no, not the Birdy Boiler!" he yelled and then screamed as he shot up in the air like a rocket. But that only made the hyenas laugh harder.

"Hey," Percy said, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like you?" Kelli asked.

"Oops," was all Percy said before they started chasing them once again. They ran through the maze of a graveyard and slid down an elephant spine slide, which propelled them into a large pile of bones.

Percy was almost to the top when he heard Annabeth yell, "Percy," and saw her slipping back down.

He ran back down just as Kelli was about to get her, but Percy was faster. He ran past Annabeth and scratched Kelli in the face, leaving a few claw marks and making her very mad.

They ran as fast as they could, but that led them right into a dead end. They tried climbing the high wall but they fell right back down. They were trapped.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Luke said with bared teeth.

Percy tried to scare them off with a pathetic, "Rawr, rawr, rawr."

"Haha that was it?" Kelli asked laughing, "Ahaha, do it again, c'mon."

But this time a loud and deep "Roar!" came out when Percy opened his mouth, surprising the hyenas.

Then Poseidon comes out from out of nowhere and starts thrashing the hyenas around until they're all cowering under him.

"Please, please, uncle, uncle," they say nervously.

"Silence!" Poseidon yells.

"Okay, c'mon, we're gonna shut up right now." Luke says scared out of his wits.

"Puh-tah, we're really sorry," Kelli apologizes stammering.

"If you ever come near my son again…" Poseidon threatens.

"This is-this is your son?" Kelli asked.

"Oh, _your_ son," Luke said.

"Did you know that?" Kelli asked Luke.

"No, me? I-I didn't know, no, did you?"

"No, of course not, no."

They looked at each other and asked, "Ethan?" and he nodded his head like an idiot, only making Poseidon even angrier.

"Tootles," Luke said, before they all ran with their tails between their legs.

Hermes flew over to the king's side and smiled, only to receive an angry glare, causing him to cringe.

Percy ran to his father's side and said, "Dad, I-" but Poseidon cut him off.

"You deliberately disobeyed me."

Percy said, "Dad, I'm sorry."

"Let's go home," he said strictly, making it sound like an order. Everyone followed him obediently.

"I thought you were very brave," Annabeth said to Percy as they followed.

As they left, a certain dark furred lion watched as they walked out of the chasm alive.

* * *

As they all walked back, Poseidon was way in front, searing with anger, while the others followed.

"Hermes," Poseidon called.

Hermes flew up and asked, cautiously, "Yes, sire?"

"Take Annabeth home, I've got to teach my son a lesson," he said, making Percy hide behind the grass.

Hermes flew over and said, "Come Annabeth," he turned toward Percy, held his shoulders and said,

"Percy, good luck."

He watched them leave when his father said, "Percy," making him flinch. He walked over somberly, and walked into his father's paw print, intimidated by how much larger it was.

"Percy, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know," Percy said sadly.

"You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse? You put Annabeth in danger."

"I was just trying to be brave like you," Percy said, his voice breaking.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Percy, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything."

"I was today."

"You were?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Yes, I thought I might lose you," Poseidon told him.

"Whoa, I guess even kings get scared, huh?" Poseidon nodded, "But you know what?"

"What?" Poseidon asked

"I think those hyenas were even scared-er."

Poseidon laughed, "'Cause, nobody messes with your dad. C'mere you," he said, grabbing his son and started wrestling with him.

When they had had their fun, Percy asked from on top of Poseidon's head, "Dad?"

"Mmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Hmhm, right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Poseidon raised his head and in a serious tone said, "Percy, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars, the great kings of the past, look down on us from those stars."

"Really?"

"Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or The Lion King.**

Back in the Elephant Graveyard…

"Man, that lousy Poseidon," Luke whined, "I won't be able to sit for a week," he continued complaining about the scratch marks on his butt.

Ethan, of course thought this was funny, and snickered at him.

"It's not funny," Luke said aggravated. Ethan tried to hold it in but ended up busting out laughing.

"Hey, shut up." But he continued to laugh making Luke so mad he pounced on Ethan and started wrestling him.

"Will you knock it off," Kelli yelled at them, annoyed.

"Well, he started it," Luke said, pointing to Ethan, who was presently gnawing on his own leg.

"Look at you guys," Kelli said, jumping down from the rock she was standing on, "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling," he said, with some drool dangling from his mouth.

"Yeah, you know if it weren't for those lions we'd be running the joint."

"Man, I hate lions…"

"So pushy…"

"And hairy…"

"And stinky…"

"And man, are they…"

"Uuuugly," they both finished together, making them both laugh.

"Aww, surely these lions are not all that bad," said voice perched on a low cliff. The hyenas stiffened with fear at the voice, but when they realized who it was they sighed with relief.

"Oh, Hades, it's just you," Luke said.

"Yeah, we were afraid it was somebody important," Kelli agreed.

"Yeah, you know like Poseidon."

"I see…" Hades said.

"Now that's power," Luke stated.

"Tell me about it," Kelli said, "I just hear that name and I shudder."

"Poseidon," Luke hissed, causing Kelli to shudder.

"Do it again."

"Poseidon…" *shudder* "Poseidon, Poseidon, Poseidon!"

"Ooo, it just tingles."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Hades said, rubbing his temple.

"Not you Hades, I mean, you're one of us. I mean you're our pal," Luke explained.

"Charmed," Hades replied.

"Oh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper," Kelli said.

"Yeah, hey, hey, did you bring us anything to eat, ole Hades, ole buddy, ole pal, huh? Didja, didja, didja?" Luke asked pathetically.

"I don't think you really deserve this," he said holding out a zebra leg, making the hyena's mouths water,

"I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them." He dropped the leg and they tore into it.

"Well, ya know, it wasn't like they was alone, Hades," Kelli said with her mouth full.

"Yeah, what're we supposed to do?" Luke asked, "Kill Poseidon?"

"Precisely," Hades said, smiling.

The hyenas looked at him suspiciously and he jumped down from his perch.

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside._

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride._

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares._

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news._

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer._

"And where do we feature?" Kelli asked

_Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!_

"Yeah, be prepared. Yeah-heh...we'll be prepared, heh...For what?" Luke said

"For the death of the king," Hades declared.

"Why? Is he sick?"

"No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Percy too."

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Kelli asked.

"No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!" she and Luke sang.

"Idiots! There will be a king!"

"Hey, but you said, uh..."

"I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yaay! All right! Long live the king!" Kelli yelled.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" all the other hyenas chanted.

_It's great that we'll soon be connected._

_With a king who'll be all-time adored._

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

_So prepare for the coup of the century _

_(Oooh!)_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam _

_(Oooh... La! La! La!)_

_Meticulous planning _

_(We'll have food!)_

_Tenacity spanning _

_(Lots of food)_

_Decades of denial _

_(We repeat)_

_Is simply why I'll _

_(Endless meat)_

_Be king undisputed _

_(Aaaaaaah...)_

_Respected, saluted _

_(...aaaaaaah...)_

_And seen for the wonder I am _

_(...aaaaaaah!)_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared _

_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)_

_Be prepared!_

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

Hades laughed along with his hyenas and he started putting his plan into action.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I will have more next time. Oh, and I will be gone for a week at camp, but I will update as soon as I'm back. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or The Lion King. Sorry to disappoint you.**

The next day, Hades invited Percy to the gorge…

"Now you wait here," Hades said, gesturing to the rock under the tree they were walking to, "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Ooo, what is it?" Percy asked eagerly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Hades asked his nephew.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," Percy suggested.

"Hoohoohoo, you are such a naughty boy," Hades teased.

"C'mon, Uncle Hades," Percy begged.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this is just for you and your daddy. You know a sort of father/son…thing…Well," Hades with a little more excitement, "I'd better go get him."

"I'll go with you—"

"No!" Hades said quickly, "Hehehe, no, just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas."

"You know about that?" Percy asked distraught.

"Percy, everybody knows about that."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, lucky daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh and, just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours, hm?"

"Oh…okay," Percy answered sadly, but as Hades walked away, he asked, excitedly, "Hey, Uncle Hades, will I like the surprise?"

"Percy, it's to _die _for," Hades replied, and left to put his plan into action.

Near the gorge was a field with herds of grazing wildebeest, where the hyenas waited for Hades signal.

As they hid in the pile of rocks near the herd, Luke's stomach rumbled, causing Kelli to whisper/yell, "Shut up!"

"I can't help it," he whined, "I'm so hungry…I gotta have a wildebeest!"

"Stay put," Kelli told him sternly.

"Well, can't we just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Luke asked.

"No," she said, "We wait for the signal from Hades."

On top of a short nearby cliff, Hades presented himself, giving the hyenas the signal they were waiting for.

"There he is," she said, looking at him them back at her partners, "Let's go."

* * *

Back in the gorge…

"Little roar, pfft," Percy said to himself. Next to him, a chameleon strolled past him. Percy let out a few small roars trying to scare it, but failed. But then he pounced behind it, letting out a bigger roar, which resonated throughout the gorge.

Percy smiled at his small success, but then frowned when he started hearing a rumbling noise and felt the ground shaking. He looked up at the side of the gorge and saw an oncoming stampede of wildebeest running in his direction.

Percy gasped and started to run as fast as he could from the speeding herd. **(A/N: This is the part where the music gets faster and more suspenseful.)**

As Percy ran from the stampede in the gorge, the hyenas diverted them _on top_ of the gorge.

Near the gorge…

"Oh look sire," Hermes said glancing back at the gorge, "The herd is on the move."

"Odd," Poseidon said.

"Poseidon, quick, stampede, in the gorge, Percy's down there," Hades said with fake concern dripping off his tongue.

"Percy," Poseidon said, his expression changing to worry, ran with hast to the gorge.

Back in the gorge, Percy tried to stay ahead of the herd, but soon he was surrounded by stampeding wildebeest. As he ran, he climbed up a dead tree in a last ditch effort, but judging by the tree's stability it wouldn't hold for long.

Poseidon and Hades ran as fast as they could to Percy's rescue, while Hermes flew ahead into the gorge to find Percy. He scanned the gorge until he saw the cub hanging from the dead tree and swooped down.

"Hermes help me!" Percy yelled scared.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Hermes replied.

"Hurry!" Percy yelled back.

The two adult lions slid down on a cliff and were scanning for Percy when Hermes flew up to them and said, "There, there on that tree!"

"Hold on Percy!" Poseidon yelled to his son as he hung for dear life. Poseidon jumped down the side of the gorge and into the stampede, weaving his way to his son.

"Oh, Hades, this is awful!" The hornbill yelled to the lion, "What'll we do? What'll we do? Huh, I'll go back for help. That's what I'll do, I'll go back for hel—" but he was cut off by Hades hitting him and making him pass out.

Meanwhile, Poseidon ran through the herd and slid back around toward his son. But he was knocked aside by a wildebeest and as he quickly tried to get up, he saw Percy flying after a wildebeest smashed the tree to splinters. But before Percy could hit the ground, Poseidon caught him in his mouth and started running with the heard, all while Hades was watching their every move from the cliff side.

Poseidon accidentally slammed into a wildebeest, losing Percy for a split second in the herd before picking him back up and placing him on a small cliff, just above the herd. But he was pulled away from it by the stampede.

"Dad!" Percy yelled as Poseidon got lost in the herd. He scanned for his father, frightfully when he didn't surface immediately.

But then Poseidon leaped from the river of wildebeest to a steep wall of the gorge, much to Percy's relief. He climbed the wall with all his might, slipping a few times making Percy flinch, but quickly regaining his composure. Percy scaled the rocks hoping to help his father to the top.

And as Poseidon climbed exhausted, he saw Hades above him and pleaded, "Hades, brother, help me!" as he started to lose his grip.

Hades unsheathed his claws and dug them into Poseidon's paws, making him roar with pain.

Poseidon looked at his brother questioningly and Hades said smiling, "Long live the king." And Hades pulled Poseidon from the side of the cliff, falling to his doom, and yelling, "Ahhhhhh!" as he fell.

"Noooooo!" Percy yelled as he watched his father.

As the herd moved through, Percy searched the dust filled gorge for any trace of Poseidon.

"Dad!" he yelled, but all it did was echo with no response. He heard a large creak and asked hopefully, "Dad?" but all that popped out was a stray wildebeest. But as it ran, it passed the broken tree, over where Percy's father lay. **(A/N: Cue the sad music)**

Percy's sea-green eyes widened and he miserably walked to him. He looked over Poseidon's body for any movement.

"Dad? Dad, c'mon. You gotta get up," Percy said, lifting his head trying to wake him, but it just fell back. "We gotta go home," Percy continued, now with tears in his eyes.

He tried pulling his ear, to see if that would work, but when it didn't Percy looked around and yelled, "Help!" the sound echoing through the gorge, "Somebody…Anybody. Help," tears began streaming down his face as he sobbed lightly.

He walked back to his father's body, scooted under his arm, and laid with him as he cried.

"Percy," Hades voice sounded behind him, surprising him, "What have you done?"

"T-the wildebeest, and h-he tried to save me," Percy stuttered, "It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen," Hades said, trying to comfort Percy, "But the king is dead, and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive." As Percy processed what he said, Hades gasped, "What will your mother think?"

Percy sniffled, "What am I gonna do?"

"Run away, Percy. Run, run away and never return," Hades told him.

Percy looked at his uncle with a shocked expression, and then he turned and ran as fast as he could.

As soon as Percy was out of sight, the hyenas appeared behind Hades, waiting for his orders.

"Kill him," he said simply, and they ran after him.

Percy ran as fast as he could but stopped when he came up to a high, steep wall of the gorge. He looked behind him and saw that the hyenas had him cornered. Percy panicked and climbed as fast as he could up the wall, narrowly escaping Luke's claws.

He ran until he skidded to a halt on a high cliff, where below him was a valley of thorny vines. Behind him, he saw the hyenas gaining, so with no other options he jumped and tumbled down the slope into the sea of thorns.

He maneuvered his way around the thorns as fast as he could as the hyenas ran down the slope, trying to catch up with him.

"Whoa!" Luke shouted as he saw how fast the thorns were coming up, so he tried to slow down, barely stopping on a rock just above the thorns, and he sighed with relief. But when Kelli and Ethan bumped into him, he was sent flying into the thorns, much to his discomfort when he yelled out a pain filled, "YOW!" making both of them laugh.

"Ah, oh, ee," was all he said when he climbed out of the thorns, while Kelli and Ethan continued to laugh.

"Hey! There he goes, there he goes," Kelli said when she saw Percy make it through the thorns.

"So go get him," Luke told her as he pulled the thorns from his paw.

"There ain't no way I'm goin' in there," she retorted, "What? You want me to come out looking like you, Cactus-Butt?"

Ethan was grinning like an idiot at Luke's pain, so he spit a few thorns in his nose.

"But we gotta finish the job," Luke told her.

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway," she said, "And if he comes back, we'll kill him."

"Yeah!" Luke shouted, "You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" and they laughed as they walked away.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock…

All of the lionesses were in mourning. Hermes comforted Sally as she hung her head miserably.

"Poseidon's death was a terrible tragedy," Hades told them, "But to lose Percy, who had barely begun to live. For me, it is a deep, vassal loss. So, it is with a heavy heart, that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise," behind him, scores of hyenas appeared around Pride Rock, "To greet the dawning of a new era. In which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future."

As the hyenas moved in on Pride Rock, Chiron sat on a nearby rock, watching the whole scene and shaking his head hopelessly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Lion King**

In Chiron's tree…

Chiron sat sadly, wiping a fallen tear for the king's death. He looked at his painting of Percy and wiped his hand over it mournfully, smearing it.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert…

Percy lay on the cracked ground, passed out, with buzzards circling him. The buzzards landed around him, ready to pick him clean, until a loud "HEEE-YAAAA" interrupted them, and a meerkat riding on a warthog scattered them.

"Get out, get out! Get out of here!" the dark haired meerkat shouted to the buzzards, shooing them away.

"I love this! Bowling for buzzards!" the warthog exclaimed.

"Hehe, gets 'em every time," the meerkat laughed as she dusted herself off.

"Uh-oh, hey Thalia, you better come look, I think it's still alive," the warthog said, making Thalia cringe in disgust.

"Alrighty, what have we got here," she said as she sniffed, to make sure it wasn't dead. She then pulled Percy's paw above his face and exclaimed, "Geez, it's a lion!" while tripping over the paw she moved. She scurried up the warthog's face and said, "Run, Grover, move it," tugging on his ears to go.

"Hey, Thalia, it's just a little lion. Look at him, he's so cute and all alone," Grover said sympathetically, "Can we keep him?"

"Grover, are you nuts? You're talking about a lion, lions eat guys like us," Thalia told him overdramatically.

"But he's so little," he pointed out, accidentally throwing Thalia on the ground.

"He's gonna get bigger," she countered.

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"Ha, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll be—" then her eyes widened with an idea, "Hey, I got it. What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea," she said as she climbed on Grover's head.

"So we're keeping him?" Grover asked, oblivious to the fact Thalia just took his idea.

"Pfft, of course. Who's the brains of this outfit," she asked him.

"Uh…"

"My point exactly. Geez I'm fried, let's get out of here and find some shade," she said changing the subject. They walked all the way to a nearby oasis, where they put Percy in the shade and splashed him with some water to wake him up.

"You okay kid?" Thalia asked as Percy started to wake.

"I guess so," he told them.

"You nearly died," Grover told him.

"I saved you," Thalia said making Grover snort angrily, "Well, uh, Grover helped…a little."

"Thanks for your help," Percy said sadly as he walked away.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Thalia asked.

"Nowhere," Percy answered her.

"Gee, he looks blue," Thalia whispered to Grover.

"I'd say brownish-gold."

"No, no, no, I mean he's depressed."

"Oh," Grover said and they walked to him, "Kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothin', he's at the top of the food chain," Thalia said and guffawed at her own joke but dumbed it

down to a nervous laugh when she saw it wasn't working. She cleared her throat and asked calmly "So, where you from?"

"Who cares, I can't go back," Percy told them.

"Oh, you're an outcast. That's great, so are we," Thalia said.

"What'cha do, kid?" Grover asked curiously.

"Something terrible, but I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good, we don't wanna hear about it," Thalia said shaking her head.

"C'mon Thalia," Grover whispered then turned back to Percy, "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past," he told the warthog.

"Ya know kid, in times like this, my buddy Thalia here says, 'You gotta put your behind in your past.'"

"No, no, no, amateur. Lay down before you hurt yourself," Thalia told him and turned back to Percy,

"It's, 'You gotta put your past behind ya.' Look, kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong," Thalia said poking his nose, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught."

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me," she said and cleared her throat, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta, it means 'no worries'," Grover explained.

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase._

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze._

_It means no worries for the rest of your days._

_It's our problem-free philosophy._

_Hakuna Matata!_

"Hakuna Matata?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. It's our motto!" Grover said.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing. What's a-motto with you?" Thalia joked and laughed.

"You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems," Grover told him.

"That's right. Take Grover for example, why, _when he was a young warthog..._"

"_When I was a young wart hog!_" he sang operatically.

"Very nice."

"Thanks."

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame_

"He was ashamed," Thalia said dramatically.

_Thought of changin' my name_

"What's in a name?"

_And I got downhearted_

"How did ya feel?"

_Every time that I..._

"Hey! Grover! Not in front of the kids!" Thalia shut his mouth.

"Oh. Sorry," he sheepishly said.

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days,"_ Percy joined in.

"Yeah, sing it, kid," Thalia said.

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

"Welcome to our humble home," Thalia said, showing him the oasis.

"You live here?" Percy asked in awe.

"We live where ever we want."

"Yup, home is where your rump rests," Grover told him.

"It's beautiful," Percy said.

Grover burped as they continued to walk and said, "I'm starved."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra," Percy said.

Thalia laughed nervously, "We're fresh out of zebra."

"Any antelope?"

"Nu-uh."

"Hippo?"

"Nope. Listen, kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us," Thalia explained, "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub," pointing to a hollow log, which Grover picked up revealing a city of bugs.

"Ew, what's that?" Percy asked.

"A grub," Thalia said holding it up, "What's it look like?"

"Eww, gross," he said as she ate it.

She sucked her fingers and said, "Takes like chicken."

Grover slurped up an earthworm and said, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies," Thalia said, looking up a dirt hill full of bugs, picking up one and eating it, "Pecans with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em," Grover said with a mouthful.

"I'm tellin' ya, kid, this is the great life," Thalia said, plucking bugs and putting them on a platter, "No rules, no responsibilities. Ooo, the little cream-filled kind. And best of all 'no worries'. Well kid?" she said, putting the platter in front of him.

He picked up a grub and said, "Oh well, Hakuna Matata," and slurped up the grub. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it," Thalia said.

Weeks pass by, then weeks turn to months, months turn to years, until Percy is a full grown lion.

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-_

"_It means no worries for the rest of your days_," Percy sang.

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

They strutted through the jungle, humming the song as they walked.

While in the Pride Lands, things were getting worse by the minute...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Lion King. Although it would be nice…**

Back in the Pride Lands…

The lush, thriving kingdom that was once the Pride Lands is now a baron, uninhabitable wasteland. All the animals, if they hadn't been hunted and eaten, have all moved away to better grasslands and the savannah is nothing but dead grass and leafless trees.

At Pride Rock, the hyenas have taken absolute control while the lionesses do nothing but follow Hades.

"_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrows_," Hermes sings in his cage of animal ribs, while Hades picks his teeth.

"Oh Hermes, do lighten up," Hades says and throws his bone/toothpick at him, "Sing something with a little more…bounce in it."

"_It's a small world after all—_"

"No! No, anything but that!"

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, di-di-di-di-di, there they are standing in a row_," Hermes starts and Hades joins in.

"_Bum-bum-bum, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head—_"

"Oh, I would never have had to do this with Poseidon," Hermes mumbles as Hades keeps singing.

"What? What did you say?" Hades asked crossly.

"Oh nothing," Hermes said nervously.

"You know the law. Never, ever mention _that _name in my presence. I am the king!" he says, making Hermes fall backwards.

"Yes, sire, you are the king. I-I, well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches, hehe," Hermes explained timidly.

"Hey boss," Luke called from the entrance.

"Oh, what is it this time?" Hades asked annoyed.

"We got a bone to pick with you," Luke began but Kelli stopped him.

"I'll handle this," she told Luke, "Hades there's no food, no water—"

"Yeah, it's dinner time and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees," Luke cut in.

"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting," Hades told them.

"Yeah but they won't go hunt," Luke said.

"Oh…eat Hermes."

"Oh, you wouldn't want me, I'd be so tough and gamey," he said trying to coax his way out.

"Haha, oh Hermes don't be ridiculous, all you need is a little jam…" Hades trailed off, explaining how he'd eat Hermes.

"And I thought things were bad under Poseidon," Luke whispered to the others.

"What did you say?" Hades asked, overhearing.

"I said Posei—" Kelli elbowed him, "Uh, I-I said 'How you's doing?'"

"Good," Hades answered, "Now get out."

They walked to the exit but they turned around and Luke said, "Uh, but we're still hungry."

"Out!" he yelled and they ran right out.

* * *

Back at the Oasis…

Just after the night sky enveloped the landscape, Percy let out a loud burp that echoed throughout the Oasis.

"Whoa, nice one Percy," Thalia praised.

"Thanks," Percy said, "Man I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Grover added, "I ate like a pig."

"Grover, you are a pig," Percy told him.

"Oh, right," he responded, and they all let out a sigh of satisfaction. Grover looked at his friends and asked, "Thalia?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" he asked referring to the stars.

"Grover, I don't wonder, I know," she said with a matter-of-fact attitude.

"Oh, what are they?" he asked.

"There fireflies," she said casually, "Fireflies, that, uh, got stuck up there in that big bluish-black thing."

"Oh, gee," Grover replied, "I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Grover, with you, everything's gas."

"Percy, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know," Percy replied, "I don't know, I guess…Nah," making Thalia and Grover plead.

"C'mon, give, give, give, we told you ours, please?" Grover begged.

Percy gave in and said, "Well, someone once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" Grover asked bewildered.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watchin' us?" Thalia asked and then she and Grover busted out laughing. "Who told you something like that?" Thalia asked laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said nervously.

"What mook made that up?" Thalia said, laughing out loud.

"Yeah," Percy replied tensely, "Pretty dumb, huh?"

As they continued to laugh, Percy frowned, looked up at the stars, thinking about what he said, and walked away, needing to get away for a moment. Thalia and Grover watched as their friend stalked off, sadly.

"Was it something I said?" Thalia asked Grover.

Percy walked to the edge of a cliff, looked up at the stars again, and collapsed miserably, causing the petals and blades of grass around him to flow with the wind.

* * *

The wind carried the decapitated plants through the night all the way to Chiron's tree. Chiron took a handful of the passing grass and sniffed it. He dashed through the branches to his workshop, where he picked up a hollowed tortoise shell, threw the plants inside, and shook it up while humming blissfully.

As he studied the discarded plants, he picked a fruit from one of his vines, broke it in half, and began eating it. He narrowed his eyes, like he saw something interesting, and said, "Percy?"

He looked at his old, smeared painting of Percy, "He-he's alive? He's alive!" the old baboon exclaimed.

He jumped, ran to grab his staff, and ran back, taking some black fruit paste and painted a black mane around the face, laughing ecstatically. "It is time," he pronounced, smiling.

* * *

Back at the Oasis…

"_A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh,_" Grover sang backup while Thalia sang the melody.

"_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight_," as Thalia sang, Grover got distracted by a large, blue beetle, and proceeded to stalk it, "_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonigh-_ I can't hear you buddy, back me up- _Awee-e-e-e-u-Grover-bum-a-weh-ba-_ Grover? Grover?"

Meanwhile, Grover stalked the big beetle while humming the song he was singing. The beetle flew to a log and Grover progressed to capture it, licking his lips with anticipation…or maybe hunger.

As he followed the beetle over the hollow log, he heard a branch snap behind him and said, "Thalia?" but all he saw was grass. He shrugged and continued his hunt, but as he eyed his prey, he saw a figure in the tall grass, watching him. Then he realized _he_ was being hunted, and screamed.

The lioness jumped from her spot and darted toward Grover with bared teeth. Grover turned and ran as fast as he could, weaving through trees and over rocks. The lionesses' roars echoed all through the oasis.

"Grover?" Thalia asked, hearing the roars not too far away. Grover did his best to avoid the lionesses' sharp claws and teeth.

"Grover? Grover?" Thalia yelled, running as fast as she could in his direction. Grover ran through some brush and tried to run under a root, but got himself stuck instead, surprising Thalia, "Grover, Grover, what's going on?"

"She's gonna eat me!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Thalia asked smartly, looking over the root, only to see the charging lioness. "Whoa!" she said trying to push him out, "Geez, why do I always have to save your- Ahhhhhh!"

The lioness charged, but before she could catch them, Percy leapt from behind the root, surprising the lioness, tackled her, and began fighting her off.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm here for you. Everything's gonna be okay," Thalia comforted her friend. She watched the two lions fight, "Get her, bite her head. Go for the jugular, the jugular," she shouted at Percy and turned back to Grover, "See? I told you he'd come in handy."

Percy pounced on the lioness, but she was able to turn them around and pin him down. Percy sensed the familiar pin, looked at the lioness, and said, "Annabeth?" The lioness backed away, wondering how he knew her name and Percy asked, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Percy," he replied.

"Percy?" she asked, looking at his sea green eyes as he nodded. Her grey eyes widened and they both shouted happily and bumped heads playfully. "But how did you—"

"But how did _you_—" Percy said.

"Where did you come from?" Annabeth asked.

"Gah, it's great to see you," Percy exclaimed.

"It's great to see _you_."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Thalia asked, but they weren't listening.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here'? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked back.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" Thalia yelled loud enough for them to hear her.

"Thalia, this is Annabeth, she's my best friend," Percy told her.

"Friend?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," Percy turned to Grover, "Hey, Grover, come over here."

"Huh?" Grover snorted.

"Annabeth this is Grover, Grover, Annabeth," Percy introduced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Grover said politely.

"The pleasure's all mine," she replied.

"How do you do— Whoa, whoa, timeout, let me get this straight," Thalia said, "You know her, she

knows you, but she wants to eat him, and everyone's okay with this? Did I miss something?"

"Relax Thalia," Percy told his friend.

"Wait till everyone finds out you've been here all this time," Annabeth told Percy, "And your mother, what will she think?"

"She doesn't have to know," Percy said, "Nobody has to know."

"Well of course they do, everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?" he asked.

"Yeah, Hades told us about the stampede."

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Percy asked curiously.

"What else matters? You're alive," she told him, "And that means you're the king."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or The Lion King.**

"King?" Thalia asked with an amused smile, "Pfft, lady have you got your lions crossed."

"A king," Grover said amazed, "Your majesty, I 'gravel' at your feet." And he kissed Percy's paw.

"Stop it," Percy told him, moving his hand away.

"It's not 'gravel', it's 'grovel'," Thalia corrected, "And don't, he's not the king…Are ya?"

"No."

"Percy," Annabeth exclaimed.

"No, I'm not the king," Percy told her, "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight," Thalia interjected, "You're the king, and you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy—"

"But with power," Thalia interrupted.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Annabeth politely asked Thalia and Grover.

"Hey, whatever she has to say she can say in front of us, right Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Mmm…uh, maybe you better go," Percy said sheepishly.

Thalia dropped her jaw, threw her hands up in the air, and calmly said, "It starts…You think you know a guy." And she walked away. Grover looked between them, but followed Thalia anyway.

Percy sighed and smiled, "Thalia and Grover, ya learn to love 'em." But Percy's smile faded when he

saw Annabeth turn away frowning. "What?" he asked, and walked up beside her, "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead," Annabeth said sadly. She turned to him, her grey eyes wide, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She dropped her head sadly, "What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay," Percy comforted.

Annabeth placed her head under Percy's affectionately and said, "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Percy said, returning her affection.

Just a few yards away, Thalia and Grover watched the two lions behind a few bushes.

Thalia scoffed, "I tell you Grover, this stinks."

"Oh, sorry," Grover apologized.

"Not you, them," Thalia gestured to the lions as they walked away, "Him, her, alone."

"What's wrong with that?" Grover asked ignorantly.

"_I can see what's happening,_" Thalia sang.

"What?"

"_And they don't have a clue._"

"Who?"

"_They'll fall in love and hears the bottom line, our trio's down to two._"

"Oh."

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight,_ _there's magic everywhere,_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air._"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Percy led Annabeth to a small spring, "_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see,_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me,_" Percy thought as Annabeth drank from the pool of water.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, who smiled, but like he was hiding something, "_He's holding back, he's hiding,_

_But what, I can't decide,_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is,_

_The king I see inside?_" Annabeth thought, looking suspiciously at him when he smirked. Then Percy ran past, grabbing a vine, and jumped into the spring. Annabeth looked in the water worried.

Then Percy jumped up and pulled her down into the water.

Annabeth gasped for a breath and immediately pulled herself on land. Percy came out with that goofy grin of his and his mane drenched and covering his eyes. Annabeth smirked, pushed him back in the water, and ran.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things._

They ran through the fields and the forest, chasing each other, and finally tumbling down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Percy was on top of Annabeth, both laughing. Annabeth looked at Percy and licked his cheek, making his eyes widen with as he looked at her with shock. She looked at him lovingly and smiled, Percy returned it, and they caressed each other. **(A/N: It's kinda the equivalent of a passionate kiss.)**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are._

"_And if he falls in love tonight,_" Thalia sang and Grover sniffled.

"_It can be assumed._"

"_His carefree days with us are history,_" Grover joined in.

"_In short, our pal is doomed,_" they both finished and bawled their eyes out.

As Percy and Annabeth walked in a deeper part of the forest, Percy asked, "Isn't this great?"

"It is beautiful," Annabeth agreed, "But I don't understand something…You've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

"Well…I just…needed to get out on my own, live my own life," Percy said, jumping on a hammock made of some vines, "And I did, and it's great."

"We've really needed you at home," Annabeth told him.

"No one needs me," Percy remarked.

"Yes we do, you're the king," she repeated.

"Look, we've been through this, I'm not the king, Hades is."

"Percy, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands"

"What?" Percy asked shocked.

"Everything's destroyed," she told him, "There's no food, no water…Percy if you don't do something soon everyone will starve."

"I can't go back," he said, looking away.

"Why?" Annabeth pried.

"You wouldn't understand," Percy said, jumping off the vines.

"What wouldn't I understand?" she almost yelled.

"No, no, no, it doesn't matter, Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata, it's something I learned out here," he explained, "Look sometimes bad things happen—"

"Percy," Annabeth said upset.

"—and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" he asked walking away.

"Because it's your responsibility," she argued, following him.

Percy stopped and looked at her, "What about you? You left."

"I left to find help…and I found you," she said, "Don't you understand? You're our only hope." **(A/N: For those who've seen Star Wars, kudos if you know the line.)**

"Sorry," was all he said.

"What's happened to you?" she asked, "You're not the Percy I remember."

"You're right," he retorted, "I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No," she said stubbornly, "Just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father," Percy said, stalking away.

"Good, at least one of us does."

That made Percy stop. He turned around and exclaimed, "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through."

"I would if you'd just tell me," Annabeth shouted as he walked away again.

"Forget it," he yelled.

"Fine," she yelled back, brooding.

Percy walked all the way to the fields and started pacing. "She's wrong," he told himself, "I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past."

His anger gradually subsided and his face changed into a pained look. He looked up at the sky and yelled, "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not." He hung his head sadly, "It's because of me…it's my fault…it's my fault," he said, his voice breaking and tears welled up in his eyes.

In a nearby tree, Chiron started chanting, "Asante sana, Squash Banana, We we nugu, mi mi apana!"

Percy heard the chanting, saw the old baboon and walked away, annoyed. Chiron watched from the tree as Percy stalked off.

Percy walked up to a log over a stream and lied down, looking at his reflection and sulking. Then a fallen nut hit the water, breaking his focus, and Chiron, who was in the nearby tree, continued chanting, "Asante sana, Squash Banana, We we nugu, mi mi apana!"

"C'mon, would ya cut it out?" Percy asked irritated, and walked away again.

"Can't cut it out, it grow right back," he said laughing, picking up his staff and following him.

"Creepy, little monkey," Percy muttered, "Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

"Question is: Whoooo are you?" Chiron asked.

Percy opened his mouth in rebuttal, but he was caught off guard. He lowered his head, sighed in surrender, and said, "I thought I knew, know I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are. Shh, come here, it's a secret," he said, pulling him closer and whispering, "Asante sana, Squash Banana, We we nugu, mi mi apana!"

Percy groaned, "Enough already, what's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon…and I am not," Chiron said and laughed.

"I think you are a little confused," Percy said walking away, only to be met with Chiron's finger poking his nose.

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are," he told Percy.

"Oh, and I suppose you know," Percy said, stalking off once more.

"Sure do, you're Poseidon's boy," he said, making Percy turn around in surprise. "Bye," he said and ran, with Percy on his tail.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or PJO**

**And a big 'Hafa Adai!' to my readers from Guam.**

"Hey wait," Percy exclaimed as he ran after Chiron. He ran across the small field, over the river, and up a small incline.

When Percy reached Chiron, he was breathing heavily while the old baboon meditated calmly on a rock and asked, "You knew my father?"

"Correction, I _know_ your father," Chiron said, still meditating.

Percy hung his head sadly, "I hate to tell you this, but he died…a long time ago."

"Nope, wrong again," Chiron said, laughing and jumping swiftly off the rock. "He's alive and I'll show

him to you. You follow old Chiron, he knows the way, come on," he exclaimed and plunged into the forest of low vines and high roots.

Percy followed cautiously, looking inside and back, before plunging in the forest himself. He weaved through and over roots.

"Don't doddle, hurry up!" Chiron shouted, waving Percy along and continued running along the branches.

"Hey, whoa wait, wait," Percy said, trying to catch up.

"Come on, come on!" the old baboon barked and kept jumping from branch to branch while Percy strived to keep up with him.

"Would you slow down?" Percy yelled.

He ran along the forest floor, through vines and branches, following the sound of Chiron laughter, until he said, "Stop!" putting his hand in front of Percy's face. "Shh, look down there," Chiron whispered, gesturing to a place behind some tall grass.

Percy gingerly walked up, walking behind the tall grass to a small pond. He looked at his reflection and sighed annoyed, "That's not my father. It's just my reflection."

"No," Chiron said, he pointed to the water and said, "Look harder."

Percy looked harder this time and the water began to change, until the image in the water wasn't his, it was Poseidon. Same black mane, same golden fur, and same sea-green eyes.

"You see? He lives in you."

The image disappeared and Percy heard a deep voice calling, "Percy…"

"Father?" he asked, looking up at the sky. The clouds above morphed into the shape of a familiar lion.

Poseidon.

"Percy," he spoke, his voice echoing, "You have forgotten me."

"No," Percy said, overcoming his shock, "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me," Poseidon explained, "Look inside yourself, Percy, you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back?" Percy asked, "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are," Poseidon said, "You are my son, and the one true king."

Percy stared in awe, unable to speak any further.

"Remember who you are," Poseidon repeated, as his image retreated into the night sky.

"No, please, don't leave me," Percy pleaded to his father, running towards him, "Father, don't leave me."

"Remember…remember…remember…"

And the skies were clear once again, not a cloud in sight, while Percy brooded over what had just happened.

"What was that?" Chiron exclaimed, "The weather *_pwah_* very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Percy answered, "The winds are changing."

"Ah, change is good," Chiron stated.

"Yeah, but it's not easy," Percy pointed out, "I know what I have to do, but going back means I have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

Instead of answering, Chiron hit him on the head with his staff.

"Oww, jeez, what was that for?" Percy asked, putting his paw over the place he hit.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past," Chiron said, laughing.

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh, yes, the past can hurt," Chiron said, "But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it." Chiron took another swing with his staff, but this time Percy ducked, "Ah! You see? So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick," Percy said, taking it with his mouth and throwing it.

"Nonononono, not the stick," the baboon said, running and picking it back up. He looked back and saw Percy running away and asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back," he said, and continued running, running back home.

"Good, go on, get out of here!" Chiron shouted, whooping and laughing like crazy.

* * *

Back in the Oasis, a while after sunrise…

Thalia and Grover slept peacefully at the base of a tree, with Thalia curled up on Grover's stomach while Grover mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

As they slept, Annabeth walked up to them, shook Thalia awake and said, "Hey, hey wake up."

Thalia woke up drowsily, looked up at the big, grey lion eyes staring at her, and screamed, waking Grover up in the process.

"It's okay! Whoa, whoa it's okay," Annabeth said, trying to calm them down, "It's me."

"Don't ever do that again," Thalia said, still a little shaken, "Carnivores, oy."

"Have you guys seen Percy?" Annabeth said, ignoring her remark.

"I thought he was with you," Thalia answered.

"He was but now I can't find him. Where is he?" she asked, but a friendly laugh interrupted the conversation. They all looked up to the source of the laugh, which was a baboon on a branch.

"You won't find him here," Chiron said, answering Annabeth's question, "Haha, the king has returned."

"I can't believe it," Annabeth said, "He's gone back."

"Gone back?" Thalia asked, "What do you mean?" She looked up to ask Chiron, but he disappeared.

"Hey, what's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?"

"Percy's gone back to challenge Hades," Annabeth said.

"Who?"

"Hades."

"Who's getting hazed?" Grover asked, mishearing what Annabeth said.

"Nonono, it's his uncle."

"The monkey's his uncle?" Thalia asked.

"No, Percy's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king," Annabeth explained.

"Ohhhh," Thalia and Grover said in unison, finally understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Percy raced across the desert in the sweltering heat, running back to the place he once called home. When he got there, everything was in ruin. He stepped on a dead branch as he looked in horror at the Pride Lands, which were once alive, green, and lush, were now dead, grey, and barren with animal bones scattered everywhere.

His sea green eyes fell on the formation in the distance known as Pride Rock and his look of horror changed into anger.

"Percy, wait up," someone yelled behind him, his face changed to surprise and turned to see Annabeth running up to him. "It's awful, isn't it?" she asked, referring to the scene before them.

"I didn't want to believe you," he responded.

"What made you come back?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me," he said, "And I got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom, if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," Annabeth volunteered.

"It's gonna be dangerous," he told her.

"Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger, hahahaha," she said mockingly.

"I see nothing funny about this," Thalia said, walking behind them with Grover in tow.

"Thalia, Grover, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"At your service, my liege," Grover said and bowed.

"Oh, we're gonna fight your uncle, for this?" Thalia asked, gesturing to the Pride Lands' current state.

"Yes, Thalia," Percy answered, "This is my home."

"Oh, talk about your fixer-upper," Thalia muttered to herself. "Well, Percy, if it's important to you, we're with you till the end," she said and bowed politely.

Percy smiled and looked out toward his home as a menacing storm began to roll in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Lion King. You happy now?**

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover moved quietly as they neared Pride Rock. They peered over a broken log and saw hyenas, cackles of them, everywhere. **(A/N: FYI, a 'cackle' really is a group of hyenas. Look it up, it's true!)**

"Hyenas, I hate hyenas," Thalia said regretfully, and then she whispered to Percy, "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait," he whispered back.

"Good ide-…Heyyy," Thalia said back, giving him the 'No-way-in-Hades' look.

"Come on Thalia, you guys have to create a diversion," Percy told them.

"What do you want me to do? Dress a drag and do the Hula?" she asked.

"_LUAU!_" Thalia shouted in a lei and hula skirt, "_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Grover here because he is a treat!_

_Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line._" As the hyenas got closer to them, Percy and Annabeth sneaked past them.

"_Are ya achin'?_"

"_Yup Yup Yup,_" Grover backed up.

"_For some bacon?_"

"_Yup Yup Yup_"

"_He's a big pig_"

"_Yup Yup_"

"_You can be a big pig too! Oy!_" Then, they ran off screaming as the hyenas chased them.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth moved quietly under some rocks right near Pride Rock.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered to her, "You find my mother and rally the lionesses, I'll look for Hades."

Annabeth nodded and they split up. Percy sneaked around looking for Hades, but he didn't have to look very far…

"Sally!" Hades yelled from a high rock.

Percy's head jerked up and he watched as his mother walked through the hyenas up to Hades.

Sally walked with her chin up, ignoring the hyenas as they barked and snapped at her. Percy watched in grief as she made her way to the top.

"Yes Hades?" Sally asked unwavering.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs," Hades said pacing.

"Hades, there is no food. The herds have moved on," she said in a leveled tone.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough," Hades said stubbornly.

"It's over, there is nothing left. We have only one choice, we must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere," Hades replied.

"Then you have sentenced us to death."

"Then so be it."

"You can't do that."

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want," he said, turning his back to her.

"If you were half the king Poseidon was—" Sally started to say before Hades turned around and hit her, making her fall to the ground.

"I'm ten times the king Poseidon was!" he yelled angrily.

Then a roar sounded from the tall rocks as Percy stood. Hades flinched in fear as he saw Percy leap down from the rocks to Sally's aid.

"Poseidon," he said fearfully, "No, you're dead."

Percy ignored him and went to his mother's side. He nudged her gently awake and her eyes slowly opened.

"Poseidon?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it's me," Percy said.

"Percy, you're alive? But how can that be?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm home," he said, rubbing his face against hers affectionately.

"Percy? Percy…" Hades said smiling, trying to act like the 'good' uncle, "Hehe, I'm a little surprised to see you…alive." He glared at the three hyenas, who gulped and backed away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Percy threatened, stalking toward Hades, who backed up against a wall.

"Oh, Percy, you must understand, the pressures of ruling a kingdom—"

"Are no longer yours, step down Hades," Percy told him.

"Oh, heh we-well, I would, naturally," he stuttered, "However there is one little problem, you see them?" he asked, pointing up at the hyenas above, "They think I'm king."

"Well, we don't," Annabeth's voice said. They turned and saw her and the lionesses helping Sally up,

"Percy's the rightful king."

"The choice is yours Hades either step down or fight," Percy said.

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Hades asked, stepping past Percy, "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Percy?"

"That's not gonna work, Hades, I've put it behind me," Percy replied.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Hades questioned.

"Percy, what is he talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Ahhh, so you haven't told them your little secret," Hades said, walking around Percy, "Well, Percy, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Poseidon's death."

Everyone looked away from Hades to Percy with shocked faces.

After a pause, Percy took one step forward and said, "I am."

Everyone gasped silently. Sally walked up to him, while Annabeth just looked at him, and said, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"It's true," he said ashamed.

"You see? He admits it. Murderer," Hades said, just as the lightning crashed.

"No, it was an accident," Percy said.

"If it weren't for you, Poseidon would still be alive," Hades said, walking around him, "It's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then you're guilty."

"No, I'm not a murderer."

"Oh, Percy, you're in trouble again," Hades said, him and the hyenas backing Percy to the edge, "But this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows WHY!"

When he said 'why', Percy's back legs slipped off the edge and he held on with his front ones.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Lightning struck the dry grass under the edge, and instantly was set ablaze.

"Now this looks familiar," Hades said, tapping his chin, "Mmm, where have I seen this before? Let me think." His eyes widened when he remembered, "Oh yes, I remember, this is just the way your father looked before he died." He jerked forward and sunk his claws in Percy's paws and leaned in close, "And here's my little secret…I. Killed. Poseidon."

Percy's mind flashbacked to the scene where he saw his father falling. "Nooooo!" he yelled, pouncing on Hades and pinning him down, "Murderer!"

"No, Percy, please," Hades pleaded.

"Tell them the truth," Percy said furiously.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behol—" Percy put his paw over Hades' throat, threatening to choke him, "Alright," he choked out, "Alright, I did it."

"So they can hear you," Percy said.

"I killed Poseidon!" Hades said loud enough for all to hear.

Then all Hades broke loose…

The hyenas behind Hades charged at Percy, piling on each other. The lionesses charged the hyenas, clawing at them and swatting them away from Percy.

"HEEEE-YAAAA!" Thalia and Grover yelled as they plowed through the hyenas. "Excuse me, pardon me, comin' thru, hot stuff," Thalia exclaimed as Grover batted hyenas away with his tusks and kicked with his hind legs.

Percy flung hyenas off of him left and right. One jumped him from behind, but just as it bit him, a stick whacked it on the top of the head, knocking it out.

Percy turned to who whacked the hyena and saw Chiron, who raised his staff over his head, gave a baboon battle cry, and jumped right into the fight. Hyenas surrounded him and he started Kung-Fu flipping, hitting, and kicking. One snuck up behind him and he exclaimed, "YOOWW!" as he backhanded him, knocking him out cold.

Most of the hyenas retreated because they knew they were outmatched.

Luke and Kelli chased Thalia into the lion's den, snarling and snapping at her. Hermes saw Thalia and said, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Thalia shouted, slipping behind the bars. The two hyenas smiled maliciously and hungrily at both of them. "Please don't eat me," Thalia begged.

"Drop 'em," Grover said, making Luke and Kelli turn their heads.

"Hey, who's the pig?" Luke asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Grover asked.

"Uh oh, he called him a pig," Thalia said.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Shouldn't have done that."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

"Now they're in for it."

"They call me Mister Pig! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Grover yelled and charged them. Rocks were tossed, bodies were thrown and bones were scattered everywhere.

Luke and Kelli ran into Ethan with their tails between their legs, scrambling to get away.

Grover, Thalia, and Hermes ran out cheering and hooting.

As the battle ensued, Percy searched for Hades along the top edges of Pride rock. Then Percy spotted him, slinking away from the fight like a coward. Hades saw him as well and ran away. Following him, Percy roared as he chased him…to the very top of Pride Rock.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in...yea, it's been a while, but now I'm back! And I'm sorry to all my followers and favoriters for my unexpected hiatus, but I promised I would finish this and that's what I'm gonna do! This story is coming to a close, unfortunately, but a sequel may be on the way, if you're all nice (and if everyone reviews). But, enough with me talking...**

**Here is the amazing conclusion of The Lion King PJO Version.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lion King or PJO. Only in my dreams...**

As Percy chased Hades to the top of Pride Rock, Hades weaved around the burning trees along the path and over the wall of flame before stopping at the edge.

He turned back fearfully, now knowing there was no way out and loud "ROAR!" sounded as Percy fearlessly jumped over the flames to where Hades was.

"Murderer," was the only word Percy uttered mercilessly as he stalked toward Hades.

"Percy, Percy, please, please, have mercy, I beg you," Hades grovelled, trying to get Percy to spare him.

"You don't deserve to live," Percy said, his tone unchanging.

"What? Percy, I..am..uh..family," Hades said meekly. "It's the hyenas, who are the real enemy. It was their fault; it was their idea," he lied, unknown to him that Luke, Kelli, and Ethan were on the other side of the flames listening to every word.

"Why should I believe you?" Percy asked, walking closer till he was right in Hades' face, "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"What are you going to do?" Hades asked, afraid. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle..." he trailed, smiling cowardly.

"No, Hades," Percy said, "I'm not like you."

"Oh Percy, thank you," Hades said relieved. "You are truly noble; I'll make it up to you, I promise. And how can I, uh..prove myself to you? Tell me anything."

"Run," Percy said, the look on Hades face changing from relief to shock. "Run away, Hades. And _never _return," he said, repeating the same words Hades told him all those years ago.

"Ah...yes," Hades agreed, slinking past him cowardly as Percy glared daggers at his every move. "Of course, as you wish, your majesty!" he snarled, kicking up burning embers into Percy's eyes. **(A/N: Cue dramatic/fighting music)**

Percy groaned, and as he tried to wipe the embers away, Hades pounced on him, biting and clawing at him to get an upper hand.

He wrestled Percy to the edge, but Percy swatted him off and lunged at him.

Then everything seemed to move in slow motion...

Percy and Hades standing on their hind legs, teeth and fangs bared as they swatted and clawed at each other continuously.

Hades got the upper hand once more and hit Percy hard enough to throw him over the wall of flame and temporarily lower his guard.

Percy quickly regained enough composure to see Hades lunging toward him, fangs and claws out, ready to deliver the finishing blow. But when Hades landed, Percy used his legs to catapult Hades over edge, sending him tumbling down the backside of Pride Rock.

Percy quickly went over to the edge to see if Hades was dead, but to his surprise, and relief, he was still alive, save for several bruises.

Hades lazily hoisted himself off the ground only to be met by the angry glares of his three hyena 'friends'. Hades smiled relieved, thinking his compatriots were there to rescue him, "Ah, my friends."

"Frie-he-he-nds?" Kelli laughed deviously and looked at Luke, "I thought he said we were the enemy?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Luke said smiling with her. The look on Hades face changed, once more, from relief to utter shock and disbelief.

They both looked at each other and turned to Ethan, asking at the same time, "Ethan?"

"Ah-he, ah-he-he, ah-he, he, he..." Ethan laughed devilishly, licking his lips as the entire pack of hyenas slowly surrounded Hades, leaving him no where left to run

"No, let-no, let-let-let-let me explain, no you don't understand," Hades tried to reason while they laughed, slowly inching closer. "No, I didn't mean- No, no!" Hades yelled. He uttered his last "ROAR!" before they all lurched at him, quickly and surely taking him apart.

At the same time, the flames surrounding Pride Rock engulfed everything that would burn. Then suddenly, rain started to fall from the clouds above, as if it's nature's way of putting a stop to all the death. The rain quenched the flames and all that was left were the charred remains of the dead trees.

Thalia and Grover approached Pride Rock just as Percy came down to greet everyone that fought with him. Hermes bowed to Percy atop a rock as he walked by. The lionesses greeted him respect as he went past. Sally came over to her son and nudged him on the head affectionately, happy to see him alive.

And then he saw Annabeth, elated to see her love still breathing, went over and rubbed her head against his with love, until a small rattling sound got Percy's attention.

Percy turned his head to see Chiron up the pathway, pointing to the edge of the perch with his staff, telling Percy what he must do.

Percy walked up the path to where Chiron was and he bowed to Percy respectfully, but Percy pulled him over to hug him, taking the old baboon by surprise but returning it nonetheless.

Chiron pulled away with his hands on Percy's shoulders and said, "It is time."

Percy nodded and made his way up the walkway to the edge of Pride Rock. **(A/N: This is where the even more dramatic music plays, FYI)**

As the rain poured, washing away all the destruction and death, everyone watched in awe as Percy walked to take his rightful place, and as he stood on the edge he looked up to the clouds, which made an image of a lion in the sky, and he heard Poseidon's voice say, "Remember..."

Percy smiled when he heard his father's voice and let out the loudest "ROAR!" imaginable, echoing throughout Pride Rock, and soon the lionesses joined in and roared in harmony, so the entire Pride Lands could hear.

* * *

Sometime, much later...

The Pride Lands have been restored to their former glory: the grass in the Savannah green with life, the trees no longer bare of their leaves, and all the animals, all accounted for, safely back in the Pride Lands.

All the animals gathered around and cheered with joy and happiness to celebrate the return of their lost king, Percy, standing atop the perch with Annabeth, his queen, and his best friends, Thalia and Grover.

_Till we find our place,_

_On the path unwinding_

Percy looked at his best friends and smiled. He then turned his attention to Annabeth and affectionately rubbed heads with her.

Then, looking behind them, Chiron walked forward with a newborn baby cub in his hands and hoisted the cub up so everyone could see.

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

_Circle of...Life!_

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this, and I apologize again for making you all wait so long for this, but I assure you this is it. Well, until make the sequel, that is...**

**See you all soon ;)**


End file.
